


A Certain Adult Mikoto and Kuroko Lovey-Dovey Time

by Sha_Yurigami



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, sexual awakaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_Yurigami/pseuds/Sha_Yurigami
Summary: Mikoto has become more and more aware of her wife Kuroko's beauty and has been fighting her own desires, but one certain day she couldn't hold back anymore and there is no one who could stop the Lv5 Electro-Master when she truly wanted something!





	A Certain Adult Mikoto and Kuroko Lovey-Dovey Time

A Certain Adult Mikoto and Kuroko Lovey-Dovey Time

By

Sha Yurigami

As an adult Misaka Mikoto had less problems to take care of than when she was younger. Back then it was going from insane scientists to monsters over more insane scientist to something entirely none scientific. Now her problems were mainly about impossibly large numbers on a screen or a fight -maybe two- with local thugs.

But her greatest fight continueing to this day was and will always be: To accept her ever growing feelings towards Shirai Kuroko.

It certainly wasn't easy for her facing an hormonal, unstable, sex carving pre-teenager like Kuroko -heck any normal person would have called the police- but she did. And she saw sides of the girl she never had thought she would see when they've first met.

Kuroko was strangely self-consciousness when it came to her childhood, very selfless when it comes to protecting others, strong when Mikoto was feeling weak giving her courage even encouraging her to pursue whatever she had to overcome.

And Kuroko was incredibly adorable when flustered!

But the younger girl also tended to overdo her show of affection, becoming close to be Mikoto's exclusive stalker, though she had various for the same reason, but Kuroko was special in that department…and became more and more important to her life now that they were together...

Back then when they were together for just a year and a half, the first time Mikoto felt turned on was when she saw the utterly cute behavior of her girlfriend while they french kissed for the first time…though she didn't know that she was until she saw that very same expression again later at a more intimate time.

"She always is...special" Mikoto whispered smiling to herself while balancing her head on her palm. Feeling a gentle peck on her head the brunette turned and was greeted by the very sight that made her breath stop lately.

"Care to repeat what you just said, I couldn't quiet catch it." a lightly blushing Shirai Kuroko - only clothed in an oversized night shirt with her hair down - asked her, and she briefly had to refrain from-

From what exactly?

"No it's okay, just a thing from the past" Mikoto, snaking on arm around the slightly younger woman's waist and pulled her onto her lap. Then she placed the other around her as well to complete their embrace "Did you sleep well? I was lonely without you in bed so I better hope you've slept or I'm getting angry!" she playfully warned kissing Kuroko's cheek gently.

"I slept just fine. My Onee-sama pillow kept me company."

"Geh" Again! That ***damn pillow stole my wife again! "Just throw that thing away, it's creeping me out and at least I'd do a better job in keeping you warm at night!" She shouldn't feel that way but damn it! It was her right!

"He~h? Is Onee-sama actually jealous of a pillow?"

"A pillow with my face on it! And yes I am, after all we are married now, the least I can do is keeping you company and keep you warm through the night!" She knew exactly where Kuroko was going already feeling the taste of defeat on her tongue but she didn't want to think of it now.

A soft kiss was placed on her nose and her brown eyes kept on staring at the gentle smile her wife gave her. A strange urge was forming in her belly and a warm flush washed over her face. Averting her gaze Mikoto didn't dare look at Kuroko's dazzling smile…bad decision since she now had full view of Kuroko's cleavage which showed her more than she was allowed to get…she averted her gaze slightly more, looking anywhere but her wife now.

Soft hair was tickling her nose. Once more a soft pair of lips touched her skin, this time her temple. Arms snaked around her neck gently.

She loved it.

Even with her growing blush on her cheeks, she couldn't deny that she loved the feel of Kuroko's skin on hers, how her breasts became so soft Mikoto already considered them her second pillow, the way her wife's hair fell over her shoulder, those long endless appearing slender legs, the soft but firm buttocks on her lap and especially how much her wife was dedicated to her…Mikoto wanted to devour her…badly…

WHOA! Her head shot up from the sudden thought her mind produced and was facing Kuroko's face again perfectly.

Her wife smiled gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up from her lap saying something about making breakfast, but Mikoto wasn't listening 'This…' a tear welled up in her eyes but she didn't release it.

Indeed Kuroko wasn't behaving like she usual had for a while now. She hadn't flirted more than than they did just now. She was always occupied during the night doing 'work' in their room while keeping that fucking pillow with her. And it was pretty clear that she didn't make advances at her anymore. Knowing Kuroko's personality, that probably meant that she was waiting for her…

And that was becoming a problem to Mikoto.

She stood up on pure instinct, walking up to Kuroko and embraced her, kissing the nape of her wife gently. Since growing up was generous to her she grew at least half a head taller than her wife, if she didn't than Mikoto would have been pretty pissed. After all she loved embracing Kuroko tightly and kissing the top of her hair.

"I can't cook if you hold me that tightly…" A~~h she's totally flushed! forgetting her troubles at least for their morning together she tightened her hold around Kuroko's shoulders kissing her ear shell on either side sensually, even running her tongue over the oh~ so soft skin feeling her wife shudder under her touch The way she's squirming…SO CUTE!

"C-could-…could you…" She felt her wife's breasts pressing themselves against her arms, she wanted to knead them WHOW! Deciding that it is better if she stopped now, Mikoto slowly let go, giving Kuroko one last kiss on her nape "You're right it wouldn't do us any good if we spoil your delicious food."

Somehow- her arms felt empty I want to hold her closer…I want to shower her with my love more and more… But that wasn't possible. After their first night as a married couple, they only did it a few times and that was just three weeks ago. At first she didn't want to do it too often, out of fear to become addicted to it -addicted to Kuroko's adorable screams of pleasure- and her wife Kuroko was more than okay with that…

Yet she saw otherwise now, yearned for more…Kuroko however was distancing herself from her, at least for a little She's holding back…and I just know she's waiting for me…It sure does get onto my nerves that she still thinks that I'm not ready for this! Mikoto thought bitterly watching how her once stalker slid out of her embrace.

She walked back to their new kitchen table and sat down onto one of the two chairs -there were more but since they didn't talk about wanting any children yet and their close friends Kazari and Ruiko were traveling through the states now there weren't many reasons to put them out-. She sat in deep thoughts waiting for their breakfast to appear before her.

Her legs look smooth Scratch the earlier comment! Her whole mind was filled with thoughts she normally wouldn't allow herself to think. In her mind she could walk up at Kuroko, embracing her from behind and push her against the nearest wall. She would bite into that inviting neck and let her hands roam across the now ample chest of her wife. She would wonder how her wife was doing with her squirming legs, convincing her to give Kuroko's lower lips a special treatment. If she did that, would her love scream in pleasure like she did on that first night?

"Were you thinking of anything special Mikoto?" Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets if they weren't closed. Noticing two things: first she was laying on her arms; second she was blushing like a hot potato.

"Nothing in practically," noticing the plates she immediately tried to help by placing them onto the table "So today we're having French Toast with egg, bacon and salad together with coffee and cream. Anything I can help you with?" Mikoto glanced over at her wife placing the food tray onto the table -probably unintentional- presenting her always nice to watch graceful housewife mode and her still half covered butt.

A large blush marred her face but she didn't say anything. Instead she sat down and motioned for Kuroko to sit on her lap A~~~h her face whenever I do it is so~ cu~~te! she swooned feeling her love's weight on her lap.

After settling comfortably both of them took turns feeding the other -fingers always dangerously close to be accidentally swallowed- talked about what they would like to do that day since both of them were free from work now and allowed time to waste.

It became so much easier to live after becoming an adult living in a city full of supernatural things. It was indeed an adventure when the Magic side suddenly had their coming out but that was actually a good thing since it somehow solved the unemployment crisis of various states.

Why am I even thinking about it now? Mikoto briefly wondered but paid that thought no heed. After all she was now being left alone from her status as a Lv5 since the so called Saints became the new celebrities in the city of Science - Academy City.

Wonder how Kanzaki-san and Index are doing though she inwardly laughed pulling her wife's side flat against her front. The look she received from Kuroko then, as difficult as it was to deciffer, told her what to do now.

But she hesitated, a silly thought numbing her What if I don't do it right? To her the thought of being unable to respond to her wife's needs was scarier than any fight she ever had to face in her life. Even her rematch with Accelerator -which she won obviously-

"I think I should take a shower." was all the smaller woman muttered before teleporting herself off of her lap towards what she assumed to be another cold shower.

Again!? Why am I always like that!? Do I not love her enough to climb over my own idiocy or am I not woman enough to take what I want?!

Mikoto didn't want Kuroko to think that she didn't want the same. Even if it was hard to believe herself, but she clearly wanted what the younger woman always wanted. So she acted on instinct.

Standing up from their kitchen table she walked after her wife into the bathroom. Her hand was shivering a little but she didn't care. Opening the glass door her eyes were greeted by the most beautiful sight on earth -to her-

A naked Kuroko under the shower with her hair glued along her smooth skin, arms raised to let the water soak her hair which caused those now impressive looking breasts to lift -as if presenting themselves to her- and that lean and slender body sculptured over the years of hard training, work and strict discipline.

Mikoto gulped down a bit of saliva at the display of her beautiful wife's body. Maybe it was her steps echoing in the tile covered marshmallow colored bathroom, or it was her now rigged breathing , but somehow she was loud enough that Kuroko noticed her.

"WHA-What are you-…doing…?" her wife nearly screamed and Mikoto left to wonder just what exactly she wanted to do now. Luckily her subconsciousness was more than happy to present a thought. 'Just wanted to eat you' she nearly said but luckily could stop herself from doing so, instead of answering she just began to unbutton her shirt and stepped closer to the bath tube.

Her face was close to Kuroko's, so close that she could give her a love filled kiss…which she did…on her cheek…

Said action only made her wife pout in such an adorable way that she seriously had to wonder if Kuroko was doing this on purpose -since no one is allowed to be that cute- "Really, Mikoto coming in without any warnings…at least tell me before…I could have prepared the bath…with bubbles…and…maybe rose petals…" Kuroko whispered huskily bringing her hand up to her lips, a blush she hadn't seen in years on her face.

Oh lord! Why does she do this to me NOW! STATEMENT TAKEN BACK! SHE REALLY IS THAT CUTE!! She literally screamed inside her head when she saw the pouting embarrassed expression of her wife her own face on fire. Hair wet, water hugging the skin she wanted to feel against her own, those still big round auburn colored eyes searching for the truth within hers, and those adorably puffed cheeks.

She kissed her cheek without thinking again.

When Mikoto lifted her lips from her wife's face her whole mind was blank, and the first thing she became aware of was that both their faces were flushed red.

Wanting to see more of this adorable Kuroko she dived down and kissed her nose -seeing her love's eyes sparkle with what she assumed to be desire- Kissed her chin -to which Kuroko began to pout- kissing her lips fully peeling even the last pieces of clothing from her own body and diving her feet into the -surprisingly- warm water in the tube which quickly filled up.

Opening her mouth slightly, her tongue decided to get out and lick her wife's bottom lip asking for access, which she was given when Kuroko opened her own. The blush on her face however was so intoxicatingly cute -to Mikoto- that she captured her wife's mouth without giving her a chance to catch her breath.

Turning her wife around in an heartbeat Mikoto snaked her arms around her wife's waist. She lifted her lips and kissed Kuroko's neck from behind. A cute squeal of excitement came from her wife -temporally making her mind fly out of the window- whenever she let her tongue run along slightly feverish skin. Mikoto's eyes closed, stopped all activity and simply listened to her love's voices echoing on the bathroom walls.

Kissing her wife's marshmallow soft nape, nibbling on it while holding Kuroko around her waist pressing her further into her embrace, letting their naked forms mend into each other.

A silent tear fell from her eyes.

She couldn't believe it.

If only her past self could see just how much she came to love Kuroko through all those years I'm sure she would be utterly terrified she thought grinning into her kiss trying to engulf even more of her love's skin in her saliva.

She held her even closer, parting Kuroko's legs with her own from beneath, she wanted to get better access when the time of the deed was near.

Causing cute squeals from her wife Mikoto proceeded with her original objective. She let go her hold around her love's waist but maintained the contact, pressing her palm over the oh so soft skin to reach for the two mounds she wanted to conquer so badly.

"Kuroko…Can I?" she huskily whispered into her love's ear licking the ear shell sensually. She didn't really need to ask but she had to, after all her beloved wife looked unbelievably adorable when flustered…which was always a huge turn on for Mikoto.

A huskily and breathlessly spoken "Yes" was all she wanted to hear My wife is the most adorable creature on the planet! Her mind screamed pressing onto the mounds softly. As if demanding more her love placed her own hands atop hers whispering "Harder"

Gently, she kneaded the soft skin beneath her palms with soft pressure though Kuroko still wanted her to do it harder, be more aggressive or take possession of her Now this is the Kuroko I now…

So she complied. She clutched her fingers into the soft mounds earning a sharp intake of air. Moving them together then kneading them together up and down. Her right leg lifted from beneath Kuroko's lap right between her wife's parted legs. She pressed onto her love's lower lips with her tight while her hands were still occupied with Kuroko's breasts.

This is bad Mikoto's hips were moving, the water around them was already spilling from the tube and she felt Kuroko's hot breath against her face. She couldn't take it! Turning them side ways while standing up suddenly she took the chance and pressed her wife with her front against the tiled walls.

Her hips were still moving against Kuroko's with her right tight still pressing against her love's sensitive lips and her hands were still massaging her wife's breasts, but she clearly felt her own arousal.

This-…is bad she thought slowly getting more and more aroused -she never felt this way before which was the reason why she didn't know with her mind what to do in this situation even though her body obviously did-

Pushing her wife into the bathroom wall her eyes watched in wonder how Kuroko's breasts deformed through the pressure, seeing how her wife's hard nipples begged for her attention. Forgetting her hips for a while she simply pressed her naked form against Kuroko's, feeling how her own mounds deformed against her love's back, how her juices were spilling over her love's butt.

Her wife's face was facing hers so she kissed her cheek. The younger woman's hands disappeared from the walls they supported themselves on and somehow found their way around her neck and pulled her head into the crook of her shoulder.

She bite down onto the presented skin allowing one of her hands to stop occupying Kuroko's chest wowing its way down her wife's soft yet firm abdomen -over the naval where she dipped her index finger in briefly earning cute squeals from Kuroko- gently covering her wife's pulsating vulva.

"Aah!" Already wet from the her sudden assault Mikoto's fingers were already covered by Kuroko's moistness. She let out a deep warm breath close to her love's ear, fogging the tiled bathroom wall in its way.

Releasing her wife's moistness she lifted her love juice covered fingers over Kuroko's chest to her mouth. She licked the softness from her members right in front of Kuroko's eyes. The taste was additively intoxicating and she quickly found herself wanting more when she couldn't taste it on her fingers or mouth any longer.

She looked into Kuroko's eyes once more, turning her around but still held her against the wall. Her brown eyes consumed every piece of skin her wife had to offer. From her wife's dripping reddish brown hair seemingly sticking to her oh so soft skin. The cute little nose she loved to kiss every so often to her flushed cheek which made her so adorably cute right now. Her warm and gentle auburn eyes accepted anything about her. Her hands which never pushed her aside always seeking out for her.

She wanted to say it "I love you" but her words only came out as a whisper. Her forehead touched Kuroko's, their eyes focused only on each other.

She lifted her wife with both hands beneath her buttocks -getting a cute shriek in return- carrying her out of the water. Carefully balancing both of them out of the tube she took her first uneven step onto the carpeted floor. But her legs gave out from her ecstasy and both of them fell onto the floor.

Her head landed on Kuroko's stomach, worry immediately emerged in her heart and she quickly looked up to check if her wife was alright. Watching how the younger woman breathed heavily -totally flushed red- pulled her two arms up to cover her blushing face was so adorable to watch for Mikoto that her heart accelerated to an unheard number of beats per second.

She pushed herself up from her position on Kuroko, watched with hazy eyes how her love still tried to catch her breath and sat up in seiza. Her gaze was now fixed on the wet folds of her wife. Nearly letting her droll fall out of her mouth the Lv5 grabbed Kuroko's butt again, marveling at how firm yet soft her butt cheeks were.

Kuroko let out yet another squeak already rendered unable to form coherent words, which was still cute to Mikoto. Her fingers danced across her wife's skin from her buttocks to her tight, which she grabbed and proceeded to lift up her love's pelvis.

"Aa~h~" Mikoto at this point wasn't thinking anything at all, all she wanted was to taste the sweet ambrosia released by her wife's lower lips.

Slowly letting out her tongue, touching the wet folds with the slick tip -her droll already dripping, mixing up with the sweet love juices of her wife- licking along the line between wet lips to reach the swollen clitoris.

The moans and deep gasps coming from her wife aroused her more and more, She watched with half closed eyes how her wife squirmed in the unfamiliar position they were in. Wanting nothing more than to hear more and more of Kuroko's adorable screams of pleasure…She closed her eyes and gulped.

Without a second thought she dipped her tongue deep inside her wife. Feeling the walls around gripping on to each fiber of her tongue. She heard deep moans escape from her love's lips and slick noises from the lower pair.

"Wa-ah-aaah-ait!" her wife pleaded over and over again, but with each begging she felt soft and slick walls tightening around her tongue. She used her fingers to part her love's lower lips farther letting her mouth embrace the wet folds greeting her.

Kuroko immediately squirmed violently, probably because Mikoto never did this to her before. She didn't care though. All she wanted was to taste the ambrosia flowing over her tongue into her mouth and drink it.

She tried to go even deeper spreading her lips to engulf Kuroko's whole vulva not wanting to let even one drop of sacred ambrosia slip out of her slurping mouth but her wife was frantically gasping and begging in words totally foreign to her to just finish her.

She didn't want to though. She grabbed her love's clitoris between her right ring and index finger while her tongue was still penetrating her vulva. The younger woman screamed in ecstasy throwing her legs up while spreading them further giving more access to Mikoto.

While enjoying her love's blissful screams the Electro-Master replaced her tongue -though already missing the sensation on her taste buds- with her fingers. One at first ,and Kuroko was already close to her edge "Na, na, na, that isn't allowed" she whispered leaning onto her wife's body once more leaving more kiss marks on her way up to Kuroko's breasts.

She bid down on the hardened peak while at the same time pushing two of her fingers deep inside her love's folds.

Their breathing became more rigged with each passing second. She wanted this, Mikoto thought reaching depths of Kuroko's sacred place she never was before. Her wife was screaming with each bump of her fingers whenever they bent.

She went faster nearly sending her wife over the edge. She now left bite marks from Kuroko's breasts over her shoulder to her neck and lastly began dipping her tongue into Kuroko's ear shell letting her wife squirm around more frantically.

Her own arousal was rubbing on Kuroko's tight going up and down whenever she went in and out of her wife. Her breasts were rubbing roughly against her Kuroko's, letting the peaks dance with each other.

The lv5's other hand found its way beneath her wife's back pulling her into a sitting position. The moment Kuroko settled onto Mikoto's legs -and swung them around her waist - she immediately re-assumed the movements of her hand.

Without anything else to hold onto Kuroko threw her arm around her neck and shoulder, holding Mikoto for dear life.

Her free arm still pressed into her love's back but slowly went lower. Over the small of her back – she was kissing Kuroko's neck running her tongue wildly against sensitive skin- to her buttocks. The grabbed her love's butt cheek and began to move it from side to side along with the fluid movement of the hand still penetrating her wet folds.

She felt a warm sensation slowly building up from her wife -since Kuroko bit into her shoulder- those soft folds also started to tighten around her fingers. Still she pressed further onward wanting nothing more than to hear her love's adorable screams of pleasure.

She pushed her fingers harder and faster into her love's wet folds, spinning them in a circle around Kuroko's entrance. Squeezed her firm buttocks. Bit into her neck softly to hear more of the voice she came to love more and more over the years. With her palm she proceeded in rubbing her love's swollen clitoris while setting into a comfortable rhythm of entering, circling and twisting with her fingers.

Mikoto felt fingernails digging into her skin drawing blood – but only a few drops- with each push she did into her wife's core. Loud moans and rigged gasped entered her ears when Kuroko pressed herself so firmly against her that her breasts were rubbing her front, the legs around her waist already starting to cross behind her back. She felt the electric rhythm of Kuroko's heart and nerves running amok so she used her ability to absorb the over-stimulation of her love's body. Contradicting that action, she pushed her hand more roughly into her wife.

She felt a little resistance hitting the tip of her finger. And with each time she hit that spot Kuroko bit harder onto he shoulders and the legs around her waist tightened to the point where she would have questioned where her body started and where Kuroko's ended.

Mikoto smiled into the bites she left on her love's skin feeling the hardened peaks of her love's breasts violently pressimg into her own "Cum for me Kuroko" she whispered into Kuroko's ears, biting the ear shell playfully, releasing a few sparks of electricity from the tip of her fingers into her wife's wetness - and maybe against her womb- giving back a bit of the over-stimuli.

Warm fluids shot out of her love's folds covering her hand and legs. The arms around her neck tightened briefly while the fingernails dug deeper into her skin. Kuroko's entire body pressed into hers possessively tightening any hold she had on her and a wild and hoarse roar escaped the lips she intended to cover just a moment later, letting her wife scream into her mouth.

She let Kuroko ride out her orgasm still leaving her fingers inside her wife's wet folds until even the last spasm left her system. After a few minutes of calming down, Kuroko slowly let go of her body, taking that as a sign she slowly retreated her fingers from her love's wetness. She gave her love one last kiss before retreating her hand completely.

"Th-Thank you" Kuroko whispered still touching her lips against hers giving her another peck. Her mind briefly threw itself out of the window again and she hugged Kuroko fiercely with everything she got, ignoring any form of protest and any form of aching either of them felt.

"Co-Could you please let go of me? I-it's becoming hard to breath" Kuroko whispered into her ear. The younger woman was shivering in her tight embrace and with each passing second Kuroko was becoming more and more bashful.

And the more her wife did, the more bold Mikoto became.

Not taking 'NO' for an answer Mikoto lifted her wife up in a bridal fashion -without blushing- stormed out of the bathroom -without even drying them up- nearly ran to their bedroom and threw Kuroko onto the bed sheets -completely ignoring their left behind cloths-.

She climbed atop the shorter woman immediately, not giving her a chance to escape.

Without even so much as a breath she proceeded to kiss her love with vigor. Her tongue ran across her wife's asking for access, which was granted instantly. Deepening their kiss Mikoto once again began her earlier activity, massaging and pinching her wife's breasts and nipples, which resulted in more moaning from her cute wife Though maybe another issue should be solved here and now she thought stopping her assault.

"Care to explain why you weren't acting like yourself the past few days?" Mikoto asked breaking from their lip lock, licking Kuroko's shoulder once more, letting a little more electricity run across her love's skin along with each soft lick -partly to sooth the bite marks she left earlier and partly to tease her wife with a little reminder of the past.

"I-I didn't want to-… revert back to my teenage self again. And I-…I wanted to stop making you uncomfortable with my…desires…" she heard her wife mutter, tightening her own hold around Mikoto's shoulders and embracing her hips with those slender legs again "I didn't want you to think of me as dirty again…!" she could practically hear her wife's tears already on their way into her eyes.

"I don't care" Mikoto didn't want to watch Kuroko hurting herself and she wanted for her to stop thinking that she would leave her. Those thoughts she wanted to convey made her say the following "I fell in love with you for who you are and not for who you became. So I want what you want -In bed I mean- because…I want you Kuroko…So please stop holding back and calling yourself dirty - let me love you Kuroko" she saw tears welling up in her wife's eyes, so she leaned down to kiss them away. One at a time. By the time she didn't see anymore tears Kuroko's face colored itself in an interesting shade of red "We are wife and wife after all."

"I-I don't know what to say…" her wife stuttered, looked away and a teardrop or two more escaped from her eyelids, which were quickly licked away by Mikoto resulting in a more than totally flustered Kuroko babbling incoherent nonsense.

Flustered Kuroko for the win! Mikoto screamed inside her head ARGHH! Why is she acting all bashful and adorable now! If I had know that Kuroko could be so sweet and innocent and adorable I would have thrown myself at her when we were in Middle School! And then she realized something Are you listening to yourself?! You're thinking all that but never did it then! You never took her serious, always pushed her justifiably aside. You never listened to her, her worries, her sadness. You have been in her mind ever since you've met! Be a woman Mikoto show her how special she is to you now!

She kissed her again.

Deeper.

More meaningfully.

They were wife and wife after all, so she took that right and would shower her beloved with the love and affection she had yearned for for all those painful years ago.

When they were running low on oxygen they parted again "All I want now… is to make you happy" she finally said it the words she sat at their wedding, conveying once more that she was serious.

Kuroko looked at her, an expression on her face Mikoto rarely saw, but the moment those auburn eyes she loved so much began to sparkle she knew that no words were needed any longer.

Mikoto smiled and pulled Kuroko closer for a deep but love filled kiss.

Maybe that surprised her wife since she saw her eyes widen largely, but she just wanted to convey her message more firmly. Releasing her hold, the Lv5 pulled the blankets atop of them letting it hug their curves while her hands snaked around Kuroko's hips giving them a playful squeeze and pinch to which her love shrieked.

Lifting her face from her love's she said "Sorry, just wanted to tease you a little" accompanying it with sweet kisses on her face and lips "I just want to fill you up with my love…and yours to fill up me…" Great Mikoto was blushing from her own words Where do all those cheesy lines come from? she briefly wondered, ignored it however and lost her ability to think or speak for a few seconds.

Kuroko was pouting again -turning on Mikoto once more- but let it become a frown "Y-You are forgiven…I-…I want that too…"

She watched with mild interest how Kuroko lifted her head from the bed sheets and kissed her. Smiling into the kiss she whispered against those oh so soft lips "Love you" and in return got:

"I love you too"

… … …

The two of them got colds the next day, but for the first time in forever it didn't bother them as much, as it was a chance to bond some more, cuddling, kissing and maybe a bit of more adult love.

… … …

**Author's Note:**

> Has been originally posted on Fanfiction. net though I'm moving most of my adult stuff over to ao3


End file.
